remember me in life
by TheEvilOverlordThatEatsCookies
Summary: When i was born Lady fate was cruel to me but now i've learned to survive despite that now watch as i surpass all expectations and laugh in the faces of those who mistreated me. AU Dark naruto Strong naruto


**A/N**: Hello, this is my first fic ever so I don't really care what you comment about just don't be a dick head while you comment.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto there I said it

He felt it. The blood rushing through his body. He tightened the grip on the kunai. Slid down below the guy and went up he took the kunai and stabbed him were his heart was right through the left ventricle. He heard the man cough but didn't look up he couldn't waste the precious time he didn't have.

'**A** **rookie mistake boy'**

'_I know don't remind me'_

As he heard the body thump to the floor he was already exiting the building he heard the thump of the man dropping to the floor. A smirk came to his face. It seemed that despite that he had been caught tonight would be an especially fine night. He felt the scroll rub against his arm. Despite risking his arm for one scroll it had been worth it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A young boy slid through the wall of the compound. He was using an Anbu black shirt with a mesh shirt underneath it. He was using Anbu stile pants with a regular katana that had a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. Normally it would be an impossibility to be able to sneak in to the compound. But the boy was the son of the owner of the compound and he probably knew the layout better than the person who designed the place. He looked ahead and there it was. A scroll was just laying there on top of a platform with a seal on it the boy smirked.

'_Way too easy'_

What the seal did was pretty simple it burned of any thing that had a seal of the same construction on it. Sometimes his father the yondaime hokage was a complete total and perfect idiot. As he reached for the scroll he felt his skin begin to tingle and burn then all of a sudden the skin on his arm begin to melt away so quickly that in a couple of seconds all that was left his forearm was pure bone.

'_Mesu'_

An amplification seal, but of course. Normally the seal would burn away at a rate that his healing would make it ineffective but his father seemed to have made it burn away maybe forty times faster. Only him and his sister could possibly put their arms in grab the scroll and pull it out and still have their arms there. He smirked his father seemed to think that innocent akiko would even think about stealing the scroll. And of course he didn't have the ability to steal the scroll. He was severely underestimated in his family as well as the rest of the village. But he no longer minded. He turned around and tried to sink into the wall only to crash against the wall causing his nose to bleed.

"What the fu-"

"Going somewhere, Naruto"

The boy now identified as Naruto looked towards his left"Toshiro how's it going? Looks like dad gave you guard duty today Huh?"

Toshiro smiled anyone else would have thought that Naruto was being his upbeat usual self. But to Toshiro he could tell Naruto was tense he didn't want to fight him. Neither of them wanted to fight the other. They knew that unless it ended it immediately the fight could last hours on end. Last time they fought Naruto had totally ground his right arm into dust and he had cut his left leg off. He smiled at the memory. He was about to offer the chance for Naruto to give him the scroll and walk away. Everything would be the exact same no problems at all. He would tell Minato-sama that someone had broken in and he had killed them, no sweat. As he was about to open his mouth he stopped as he felt some thing start to pierce his heart.

'Damn' was all Toshiro could think as he barely recognized what happened.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

A truly rookie mistake. He should have realized that at the very least his father would have one of his personal guards guarding one of the three scrolls to the hiriashin. Naruto just sighed he couldn't dwell on it now he was too busy trying to get his ass out of here alive. As he managed to get out of the compound he realized that he wouldn't be able to get into the house without alerting his dad. This meant that he would be sleeping out in the cold tonight, again.

"FUCK!"

He heard a snickering in the back of his head

'Shut the hell up kyuubi it's not funny'

'**To you it isn't mortal.'**

Naruto started on the trip home. A long two mile trip since every time a twig snapped he swore that a hunter nin had caught up to him. Eventually he got to konoha safely. Today he reflected was probably the best day he could have chosen to go and steal the scroll since today they would be celebrating the death of kyuubi and the birth of Akiko. If he was lucky then his father would still be in the office doing paper work but he wasn't known for being lucky. As he got home with a sigh and a plop down to the ground he started thinking on his times past. Today was going to be the last night he would have to be out by himself at night.

Tomorrow at the age of twelve he would become a genin. He probably wouldn't have become one until sixteen if it weren't for kyuubi. He smiled remembering when he had first met kyuubi

"But, Otou-san why can't you just train us both at the same time? I want to be a Ninja too!" The child pleaded as he tried to ignore the smug looks his twin sister was sending him.

He already knew that it was a lost cause; his sister always got what she wanted. The whole village loved her. The few times Naruto had been out he had been glared and whispered at as if he had committed some heinous crime. Of course that was only when he went alone. If he was with his family people would mostly ignore him.

"I said no, Naruto! You'll get training when you start at the academy like the other children. Akiko-chan is special and needs the extra training so she can control her power and use it properly." Minato bit out in a rather fed up voice, leaving no room for argument.

Seeing her husband's patience wearing thin, Kushina decided to step in before someone said something they would regret. She understood her son's disappointment. If she had been put in the same position when she was his age, she would have ranted about it to no end. Unfortunately for him, Kasumi's training was going to revolve around getting her ready to use the Kyuubi's youki. There would be a lot of physical training at first, but that was only so that her body would be able to withstand the strain that the usage of the youki would put her under.

While they _could_ include Naruto in the training, so that he got a head start on the physical conditioning that he would be put through at the academy. Minato felt that it would be best to focus their attention on their daughter in case something went wrong. Naruto would be angry at them, she knew that, but she knew that they would easily be able to make it up to him later on.

Kushina knelt down in front of her son and gave him a gentle but firm smile. "stop arguing with your father and go to your room Naruto-kun."

Naruto scowled angrily but didn't say anything. He spun around and stomped up the stairs. When he got to his room, he flopped down in a corner with his back to the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Stupid parents! Stupid Akiko! Why can't they just train us both at the same time?"

_**"Because they're idiots, that's why!"**_

"Holy crap with a side of cookies!" Naruto jumped to his feet, swinging his head wildly from side to side trying to find who the booming voice belonged to. "Who's there?"

The voice tinted with amusement. _**"I'm in your head brat! Just think your answers; you look stupid talking to yourself."**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he comically covered his ears with his hands. "What do you mean you're in my h…? Kyuubi?"

A small appreciative chuckle echoed through his head. _**"Indeed.**_**"** The tone became a bit annoyed. **"**_**Did you not understand me when I said to**_**think**_**your answers?"**_

He flinched and dipped his head apologetically. _'Sorry…'_

Contrary to what many would expect, Naruto _wasn't_ afraid of the fact that he had a several hundred foot high creature of destruction talking in his head. He already knew about the Bijuu's soul being sealed in him. He and his sister had been informed of the Kyuubi's true fate shortly after their third birthday when Kasumi had accidentally let out a burst of its youki.

Naruto sighed and slumped back down to the floor dejectedly. In truth he hadn't expected to be able to convince his father to let him join in the training sessions. Ever since they had been told about the Kyuubi, Naruto had come to notice how their parents always seemed to favor Kasumi. He had noticed it even before then. But he had always thought it was somehow his fault, that he was either doing something wrong that made them love his sister more, or that he was just childishly blowing things out of proportion. But once he knew that there _was_ something different, something totally out of his control, that made his parents prefer his sister to him… he slowly began giving up on them.

He made overtures from time to time. He would suggest that they go to the cultural museum, rather than to the latest Yukie Fujikaze film that Kasumi wanted to see. He would suggest that they eat Gyuudon, rather than Kasumi's favorite Ramen. It wasn't that he didn't like Yukie Fujikaze films, or Ramen. In fact he was quite fond of Princess Gale's adventures. It was simply a test to see if they would ever choose him over her…

…they never did.

Naruto knew that he was a strange child. He didn't have any friends, but he did know that he was the only kid around who spent more time reading than he did playing. During some of his few trips to the public library he had heard people muttering about it being unnatural for such

a young child to be looking for books on chakra, Taijutsu or history, and that it must be the Kyuubi's influence showing through. It was the sort of comment that really hurt. Not because they were being mean to him, but because he knew that if it Kasumi went looking for the exact same information they would praise her as child prodigy.

The whole village knew that the Kyuubi's power was sealed in his sister. They loved her because they believed she would one day be their most powerful guardian, some already said she would make a good Godaime, which was rather sad considering she couldn't walk straight yet.

He snorted. The entire village hated him. They saw him as a reminder of how powerless they had been that day, and as an insult to those who died that fateful night.

The Kyuubi's demonic voice once again sounded in his head. _**"If you're quite finished drowning yourself in pity, maybe we can discuss some things?"**_

Naruto flinched reflexively. Having that voice in his head would take some getting used to. _'How come you can talk to me now?'_

For some reason he got the distinct impression of a nonchalant shrug. _**"I've always been able to talk to you Brat. I just didn't see the point. Anyways, I've got a proposal. I'll help you train since your parents don't want to, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about me."**_

He blinked. He hadn't even thought of telling his parents. But then again, he hadn't intended to _not_ tell them either. He just hadn't thought about it one way or the other.

He let his right leg straighten out, then rested his elbow on his left knee and his chin on his elbow. Settled in the new, and more comfortable, position he reflected on the matter.

The fact that he hadn't even considered telling them was strange in, and of, itself. He had seen Kasumi running amok around the house, searching high and low, just to tell their parents that she had seen a funny paper butterfly. And yet he, upon finding that he could talk to a Bijuu in his head, had not even contemplated telling them.

He pushed the thoughts aside. It wasn't _that_ strange, given the division that was growing between him and the rest of the Namikaze family. Nonetheless, he found it suspicious that Kyuubi asked him not to talk about it.

'_Why can't I tell them?'_

_**"Because fool, if they find out your father will change the seal so that I can't talk to you. Then my life will be even more boring, and you won't have anyone to train you. So, what do you say?"**_

Naruto grunted at his snappish tone but acknowledged the veracity of her statement. _'OK! I promise! Now, what sort of training can you help me with?'_

**END FLASHBACK**

He sighed. The kyuubi was an extremely powerful demon had attacked konoha and his father had used his son and daughter as vessels. Though there were two things that bothered about it was that one: how had his father managed to survive the sealing and two: since kyuubi had its chakra sealed into akiko and not him why his chakra resrves were so large. Naruto shrugged and decided to sleep instead of dwelling on what had happened when he was six. Because today had been a good day indeed. No need to ruin it with the past.


End file.
